La Ultima de los Black HP y la Piedra Filosofal
by YukiBack
Summary: Harry desde niño siempre ha tenido una amiga cuando estuvo viviendo con los Dursley, cuando el descubre que es un mago también su amiga. Esta es la historia de una niña, pero no una niña cualquiera ella es la hija de Sirus Black, la ultima de los Black.
1. Prologo

**Hola señora y señores, he vuelto de entre los muertos (:P que es broma), sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada (siglos, teóricamente), pero últimamente he estado leyendo mucho fics Harry Potter y pensé, carago yo también tengo algo que contar. Así que no me pude resistir a la tentación y aquí esta.**

 **Y ahora sin más duración, dejando a mis excusas pobres: Miguel sube el telón, que empiece el show.**

* * *

Prologo

Una noche sin luna pasaba un hombre de unos veintitantos años, lo curioso de ese joven es que su pelo, de un marrón claro, se podía apreciar unas canas aquí y allí; iba totalmente desaliñado y con un bulto entre sus brazos.

Remus Lupin estaba hay parado, mirando dudosamente las entrada de un edificio donde en el letrero de arriba ponía "Hospital", tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un viento helado paso sobre él pero si se dio cuenta el pequeño bulto que empezó a removerse entre sus brazos entre quejidos; era un bebe.

-Shhh, tranquila pequeña. –le decía cariñosamente, mientras que inconscientemente la pequeña le cogió uno de los dedos, y ese acto lo hizo reír.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho ya que sabía que ese viento lo había provocado la aparición de alguien, más concretamente de Albus Dublendore.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Remus, muchacho? –dijo el anciano un poco detrás de él, entre las sombras para que los muggles no lo vieran portar su túnica de mago color purpura.

El muchacho dudo pero acabo rindiéndose encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tengo alternativa, su padre está en Azkaban, su madre a muerto que no tenía más parientes, y yo no puedo cuidarla por… mi problema lobuno. -Lo último lo dijo ya quebrándosele la voz por tantas emociones contenidas. Se giró hay hacia su antiguo profesor. –Usted tiene que asegurarse de la familia de su padre no sepa de su existencia hasta pueda enfrentarlo.

El anciano le dio una sonrisa de confort.

-No te preocupes mi querido muchacho, pienso encargarme de vigilar quien la cuidara.

Remus no necesitó oír más que eso para confirmar su decisión, que aunque no le gustase no tenía elección. Se acercó a la entrada y la dejo en sima de uno de los muros del hospital. El bebe se retorció para estar más cómodo en la nueva posición pero no llego a despertarse.

-Cuídate mi pequeña.

Sin más palabras Remus se alegó para no mirar atrás con sus emociones a flor de piel.

Mientras su sombra se alegaba, la luz dejaba ver en la manta del bebe bordado había un nombre escrito: Victoria Lucy Black.

* * *

 **5 años después**

La primera vez que lo conocí yo me había mudado a número 9 de la calle Privet Drive, en el primer día de clase.

-Bueno, niños esta su nueva compañera de clase. -dijo la profesora alegremente.

Lo vi al final del aula mirando distraídamente la ventana, era un chico peli negro y ojos verdes detrás de las sus enormes gafas. A primera vista, no parecía haber nada raro de él, solo un niño más aburrido de la clase, pero en el recreo vi como un niño gordo de la clase de al lado y sus matones le estaban pegando, sin dudarlo me puse en medio de la pelea para tratar de ayudarlo.

Al final los idiotas salieron corriendo viendo que una niña podía con ellos. Él y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo recuperando el aliento.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado? –preguntó él, al oírle me gire a verlo, tenía la cabeza baja.

-¿Es que hay que haber un motivo por el cual, hay que ayuda a alguien? –dije entre jadeos sonriéndole con picardía.

Levanto la mirada, al oír mis palabras, y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que si soy sincera molaba bastante la verdad. El me sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Pues es un placer conocerte Harry, -me levante del suelo y le extendí la mano. –Yo soy Victoria, Victoria Black.

* * *

 **Y bien espero que os haya gustado, puedo aseguraos que estaré por aquí muy a menudo (escribiendo XD) pero os puedo prometer que no dejare la historia.**

 **Y como algunos que me seguís de los otros fics que tengo (no mucho la verdad XD) he cambiado un poquito lo que bien siendo mi perfil como mi otra historia** _ **Revelations.**_

 **Asique si eres nuevo y te gusta Naruto pásate por mi perfil XD.**

 **Un saludo a todo y adiós.**


	2. La magia me visita

**Hola señoras y señores, un nuevo capi.**

 **Vale sé que me he tardado un poquito pero quería hacer el capi más largo que el prólogo (que es muy pequeño la verdad XD), pero ya verán que la espera ha valido la pena, y además me quedan 2 semanas para acabar con los exámenes y seré toda lllliiiiiibbbbbrrrreeeee.**

 **Pero sin más duración, que empiece el espectáculo.**

La magia me visita

Ya han pasado 6 años desde que Harry y yo nos conocimos por primera vez. Y desde entonces hemos sido amigos inseparables, y cada uno hemos contado nuestros secretos y nuestras aflicciones.

El me conto que vivía con sus tíos y que le dijeron que sus padres murieron un accidente de coche y sus tíos eran los únicos que podían cuidarlo.

Yo le conté que era hija adoptiva de los Gerth, con quien estaba viviendo, y que cuando era un bebé, unas enfermeras, me encontraron en la entrada con una manta bordado Victoria Black.

También nos dimos cuenta de que ambos cuando estábamos molestos o tristes pasaban cosas que no podíamos explicar; desaparecían sillas, salían volando cosas, etc. Tratábamos de buscar una explicación pero no la teníamos, parecía cosa de magia.

Y hacíamos algún que otra broma a Dudley y a sus amigos por haberse metido con nosotros, pero eso sí, nunca nos pillaban, la verdad yo era la que influenciaba a hacerlas.

Pero todo cambio a principios de julio.

Escucho como suena el timbre de la puerta desde mi cuarto.

-Victoria, ¿pues ver quién es? –dijo Mary desde la cocina, ya que Lucas está en el trabajo a estas horas.

-Voy Mary. –dije vagando las escaleras de dos en dos.

Así se llamaban mis padres adoptivos, desde que me dijeron la verdad, a muy temprana edad, los llamaba así por cariño.

Al abrir la puerta había un hombre de unos treinta años, canoso y parecía un pordiosero por las pintas que llegaba, al verme abrirle la puerta pude ver como se le iluminaban los ojos y sonrió cansinamente. Lo mire con duda.

-Sí, ¿que desea?

-Buenas tardes, soy Remus Lupin. Vengo a hablar con tus tutores, ¿están en casa? –dijo una sonrisa que le parecía parecer más joven. Asiste.

-Mary, ¿preguntan por ti? –grite hacia la cocina, salió con un trapo entre sus manos.

-En serio, Victoria; deberías dejar de gritar tanto. –dijo acercándose y me ponía una mano en la cabeza que me hiso reír. -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Señora Gerth, necesito hablar con usted en privado.

Cuando los adultos siempre dicen eso no te sientes excluido, pues así me ciento yo pero trato de disimularlo. Mary se vuelve hacia mí. –Cariño, porque no vas arriba a terminar los deberes.

Al final le hice caso y subí. Cuando termine ya era bien entrando a la tarde y Lucas volvería enseguida. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oí como Mary discutía, con lo que parecía el invitado de antes.

No quise hacerlo, pero me encontré con el impulso de escuchar la combinación.

-¿…cómo puede decir eso?, ¿cómo puede llegar aquí, después de 11 años de haberla abandonado, y decir esas cosa de ella? –Mary se le oía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Créame señora, que si yo hubiera podido la abría cuidado yo mismo, pero tengo una enfermedad… -pero Mary no le dejo terminar, y parecía que el invitado estaba nervioso por algo.

-Usted no estuvo con ella todo este tiempo como la alimentaba, como de madrugada me levantaba para atenderla, como estuve con ella está que sus lágrimas no pudieron más al saber la verdad…

Llegado a este punto no pude más, porque sabía que estaban hablando de mí.

-Mary, –ambos se volvieron al verme, yo me hice la tonto, mire al invitado con cara inexpresiva -¿qué esta pasado?

El me miro, herido pero no se dirigió a mí. –Ella tiene que saber la verdad, todo la verdad.

Mary estaba nerviosa por unos segundo parecía que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer pero al final se encogió de hombres.

-Bien, Vic ven, será mejor que te sientes.

Parecía estar muy agitada asique le hice caso.

-Ante de nada, Victoria yo…

Parecía incomodo asique decidí ayudarlo. -Solo dígame lo que está pasando.

-Está bien, primero que nada, Victoria yo soy tu padrino.

No me lo puedo creer tengo un padrino, pero ¿por qué?

-Si usted dice ser mi padrino, ¿por qué aparece ahora y no antes?, ¿o por qué no me crio usted?, ¿o mis verdaderos padres? –estaba cabreada todas esa veces en el orfanato podría haberme ahorrado tantos calvarios.

-Calma, por favor –me miro severa pero se le podía ver que entendía mi situación. –Antes de nada toma esto quiero que lo leas.

Me entrega una carta que ponía.

 _Señorita V. Black_

 _Tercera habitación del segundo piso_

 _Privet Drive, 9_

 _Little Whinging_

Voltee mi mirada a Mary pero ella trato de evitar la mirada como si supiera lo que había en esta carta. Le di la vuelta y tenía un curioso símbolo en el sellado de la carta. La abrí y leí en vos alta.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Melín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querida señorita Black:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall. Directora adjunta_

Contuve el aliento, no daba crédito a lo que leía.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que te enojas o te emocionas, pasan cosas inexplicables, cosas asombrosas? -pregunto Remus, parecía como si supiera la respuesta pero asistí igualmente.

-Eres una bruja, Victoria, -dejó caer la bomba, pero en mi interior sabía que era verdad. Por un momento su semblante cabio a tristeza pero se recompuso. –Tu padre también lo era, tu padre biológico.

-¿Una bruja? –las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza una tras otra, quería preguntar por mis padres, por lo de ser bruja, todo. Pero al final sonrió entusiasmada por empezar una nueva aventura. -¿Y cómo hago para enviar una lechuza de aceptación?

-Victoria. –Mary estaba escandalizad, de seguro por no haberlo comentado con ella ni con Lucas.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso. –dijo el Remus con una sonrisa, como si supiera que esa sería mi respuesta.

-Mary, sé que no te gusta que tome decisiones sin consultarlos con vosotros primero. Pero si es mi futuro es mi decisión. –le respondí a su pregunta inexistente.

Ella al verme tan seria, de lo que normalmente soy, no tuvo palabras para contradecirme, dejo salir un suspiro de derrota.

-Está bien, Vic. –me dijo cariñosamente, acercándose para abracarme. –Si eso te hace feliz, te apoyaremos.

Cuando nos separamos me volví hacia muestro invitado que en toda la interacción se mantuvo callado, pero tenía su habitual sonrisa cansina.

–Pero eso no es toda mira el resto de la carta.

Así lo hice y vi otra carta, volvía a leer.

 _LIBROS_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El libros reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)_

 _Una historia de la magia_

 _Teoría mágica_

 _Guía de transformación para principiantes_

 _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_

 _Filtros y pociones mágicas_

 _Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos_

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras_

 _RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

 _1 varita_

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)_

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

 _1 telescopio_

 _1 balanza de latón_

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

-Puedo tener una escoba. -empecé a dar saltos en el sofá de alegría y emoción, -Pero espera, ¿dónde comprare todo esto?

-No te preocupes por ello yo mismo te llevaré a un lugar donde seguro lo encontraras todo.

Al final después de tanto hablar con Remus y escribir la carta de acepción, se retiró de casa. Cuando llego Lucas no se lo podía creer, pero me apoyó enseguida mi decisión. Ya entrando en la noche me di cuenta que tío Remus, como ya pensaba llamarle, estuvo evitando mis preguntas sobre mis padres, bueno se salvó de esta. Pero mañana seria otra historia.

 **Bien que les ha parecido, ¿Qué ara Victoria ahora? Lo sabremos en el próximo capi.**

 **Otra cosa que quería comentar es algo que no dije en el prólogo es por favor dejen reviews, por favor no es nada del otro mundo sacar el teclado del armario, o por lo menos decirme como bien o mal da igual todo comentario se acepta XD (pero respetuosamente nada de ******, vale ;P)**

 **Un saludo a todo y adiós.**


	3. El callejón

**Hola señoras y señores, he vuelto, ya terminaron las clases asique a escribir se ha dicho.**

 **Sé que tarde mucho en subirlo pero esta vez es largo, créanme valió la pena la espera XD**

 **Pero (no les voy a hablar de mi vida porque sería aburrido admitámoslo XD) sin más duración, que empiece el espectáculo.**

* * *

El callejón

Al día siguiente, tío Remus llego puntual para poder ir con tiempo a Londres, aunque me gustaría saber dónde encontraríamos todos los materiales en Londres me desconcierta.

-¡Ah! Es aquí El Caldero Chorreante. –dijo refiriéndose a un bar diminuto que la vedad si tío Remus no me lo hubiera señalado no lo habría visto, y la gente parecía no notar que estaba hay.

Por dentó no había gran cosa, era oscura y destartalado. Y había la gente más rara de todas, pero como estamos en un mundo mágico todo es posible. Todo parecía normal, como si ver a un menor hay no fura para espanto.

No sé cómo algo me altero mire para todos lados y me fije en un hombre con ropas árabe muy caro. Tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía murmurar para el solo.

Al pasar por su lado sentí su mirada en mí que me hizo tener un escalo frio, trate de pegarme a Remus todo lo que pude hasta una puerta trasera, era un callejón sin salida. Pero él como si nada se hacer a la pared saco su barita y toco tres golpes contra en la pared y empezaron a desaparecer ladrillo a ladrillo hasta que pudimos ver el exterior.

-Bienvenida, al callejón Diagon. –dijo Remus extendiéndome el brazo. Sonreí ante la emoción, la verdad es que ahora mismo desearía ser como Harry cuatro ojos, como abecés le bromeo, para poder ver todo al mismo tiempo.

-Primero vamos a Gringotts ahí está el dinero de tu familia.

-¿Gringotts? ¿Hay bancos mágicos?

-Si el más seguro para guardar el dinero, que es administrada por los gnomo. –dijo guiándome a un edificio blando y que se alzaba más que el resto de las tiendas.

Los gnomos eran seres extraños e intimidaban un poco.

-Buenos días –tío Remus se acercó a uno de los gnomo desocupado. –Hemos venido a sacar dinero de la caja de seguridad de la señorita Victoria Black.

El gnomo, extrañado por el nombre, levanta enseguida la cabeza.

-¿Tiene su llave, señorita? –dijo dudoso el gnomo viéndome.

-Es esta. –dijo entregando le una pequeña llave plateada.

Después nos llevaron hanta un carro por unos reíles en el suelo, la expediente fue alucinarte. Nos llevó a la cámara 711, adentro había un montón de dinero y cosas lujosas como muebles, repisas, calderos; pero lo que le llamo la atención era que al fono cerca de la chimenea en la repisa antigua, hay un dos carta con distinto remitente, pero por la letra era de la misma persona.

 _Para: Sirius Orión Black_

 _Para: Victoria Lucy Black_

Contuve al aliento era mi nombre. Temblorosamente lo tome de la mesita, la abrí.

 _Mi pequeña Victoria_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es que ya no estoy contigo. Si soy tu madre, no sabes lo mucho que me duele saber cómo lo doctores me dijeron que es probable que no valla a sobre vivir al parto porque significaría no verte crecer, cuidar, amar._

 _Tienes que saber siempre, aunque ahora este dentro de mí siempre te he querido con locura y tu padre también te quera cuando se entere._

 _Tu padre lleva cinco meses desaparecido no sé dónde puede estar, pero sé que él nunca nos dejaría. La última vez que nos vimos me conto todo que era un mago, le dije que no me importaba lo que fuera que lo quería pasara lo que pasara aunque estén en guerra con un loco lord oscuro o venga de un familia que me odiaría tan solo verme. Por eso el me propuso matrimonio y hacerte, fui tan feliz._

 _Pero antes de que desabereciera, me dijo que tenía que cuidar de unos amigos suyos que estaba en peligro de muerte, y dijo que si no lo localizaba enviara un carta a un amigo suyo llamado Remus después de escribir esta carta le enviare. Una estoy desesperada por saber cómo esta._

 _No sé qué hacer si no bien, y me muero ¿Quién te cuidara? Es mi gran temo._

 _Le he escrito una carta a tu padre también por si ya estoy muerta cuando llegue, no quiero que los dos os sintáis tristes por mi perdida, tenéis que seguir adelante por mí._

 _No sé a qué edad tengas en tus manos esta carta mi pequeña, pero quiero que cuidas de tu padre sé que cuando esta triste se encierra en sí mismo._

 _Cuidaos los dos, por favor._

 _Te quiere, tu madre_

Lo último lo veía todo borros, las lágrimas caían a borbotones de mi cara. Me gire hacia Remus.

-Tío… -no me salía la voz, estaba en shock, solo corrí a abrazarle.

-Lo sé, pequeña. –dijo abrazando más fuerte. –Pero de momento tienes que se fuerte te lo contare todo después.

Asistí, mientras trataba de enseñarme en funcionamiento del dinero trate de no pensar en la carta para mi padre que dejo mi madre. Quería saber que ponía, pero sabía que hay abrían cosas privadas para los dos, será indebido. Acariciando el nombre de mi padre, la deje hay para que mi padre la hallara.

Solo tomamos un poco del dinero y mi carta, para salir después, sin saber que un cuadre colgaba entre la chimenea había visto todo.

* * *

Al salir casi le suplico a tío Remus en ir primero con la varita, cosa que acepto con un poco de la carita de cachorrito en pena y lo que paso en la cámara. Fuimos hasta la tiene de Ollivander.

El lugar estaba todo lleno de cagas por doquier hasta en el techo y estaba un poco empolvado.

-Buenos días. -entro un anciano desde la parte de atrás.

-Venimos por una varita, señor Ollivander.

-¡Ah! Remus Lupin, me alegro de verlo otra vez, ébano, treinta centímetros. Sí, me acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?

-Victoria Black.

-¡Ah! Ya decía yo que había visto esos rasgos en alguna parte, cabello negro, la nariz aristócrata, seguridad en sí misma. –el hombre me mira con escrutinio. –Los rasgos de un auténtico Black, igual que si padre me temo a decir y alegrar. Aun lo recuerdo, roble, veintiocho centímetros. Lástima, una verdaderamente lástima.

Al principio Remus se parecía estar divertido, pero el último comentario lo puso tenso, me entro curiosidad.

-¿Por qué lo dice señor?

-Su padre tenía un problema con las reglas y la autoridad, que conllevó al escapar de casa tan joven.

\- Señor Ollivander, esperamos encontrar una varita para Victoria. –cortando la conversación, tiene muchas cosas que explicar, tío Remus.

-¡Ah! Si, ¿con que brazo va escoger la varita?

-Soy surda. –respondí dudosa. Empezó a medir al asarle la mano.

Y así paso media hora probando varitas, que hasta pensé que ya llevábamos la media tienda y el loco entre más sacaba más se ponía contento.

-Que cliente difícil, no se preocupe encontraremos a su pareja. Aunque me pregunto. –es loco parecía estar más en las nubes. –Aunque esta recién echa, si porque no. Tejo y corazón de dragón, veintinueve centímetros, elegante y flexible. –dijo mientras regresaba de la parte de atrás con la varita.

Al tocarla siento un súbito calor, y al agitarla salieron unas chispas rojas.

-¡Oh, bravo! Si, que curioso. –le entregue la varita y puso la varita en su caga para luego envolverla, pero me tenía intrigada.

-¿Qué es lo curioso, señor?

-Vera señorita Black, la varita siempre escoge al mago, esta de aquí es una rara combinación. Pero conseguir a una varita estar entre la luz y la oscuridad. Podremos esperar grande cosas de usted señorita Black, pero llegar el día en que tenga que decidir.

El viejito loco no dio más explicaciones de la "decisión" que debería tomar, asique page los siete galeones de oro y nos fuimos.

Después fuimos a la tortura del uniforme, también con ropa de casual. Los libros con los materiales, donde tío Remus me sugirió que me comprar otros para que valla aprendiendo más, cosa que le hice caso; y me figue que mi tío al parecer era un ratón de biblioteca.

Ahora solo faltaba la mascota.

-Vic, ¿puedes ir viéndolos tú? tengo que ir a comprar la posición para mi enfermedad.

-Claro tío Remus. –la verdad me estaba empezando a gustar su aura de tranquilidad, antes de irse me revolvió el pelo en señal de que me cuide mientras no esté y me invita a entrar pero sé que no me sigue.

La verdad hay una variedad de todo tipo de animales, de hasta lechuzas, sapos, gatos, serpientes, ¡ratas! ¡Puaf! ¡Qué asco!

Entre paso y paso mirando entre las jaulas no me di cuenta de que tropecé con alguien que me hizo caer de brusco.

-Ahí.

-Uf, lo siento ¿estás bien pequeña? –dijo con voz grave el extraño.

-Si lo siento no me figue por donde iba. –Al mirar hacia arriba, la boca se me abrió de asombre. Era enorme parecía un gigante, pero sonreí como disculpa al parecer no solo he visto la punta del de este nuevo mundo.

Tome su mano en agradeciendo.

-Disculpe señor ¿es usted un gigante? –yo y mi bocotá como siempre me traerán mala suerte un día, pero el hombre se rio ante mi pregunta.

-Bueno el termino correcto es semi-gigante pero si lo soy.

-Valla. -de seguro que si alguien me viera me vería con estrellas en los ojos.

-Dime pequeña ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, estoy buscado un regalo para un amigo y quiero cómprale una lechuza pero no se cual escoger.

Me gire para ver las que había, la verdad todas eran bonitas negras, marones, grises. Pero hay una que me llama las la atención que es una lechuza banca que parecía estar cansada de estar encerrada.

-Porque no está parece querer salir de su jaula y además es muy hermosa. –al decir la ultima el ave ululo de en afirmación, y en sima inteligente.

El extraño la estuvo mirando largo rato.

-Tienes rezón es hermana, creo que le gustara mucho. Me la voy a llevar.

Sonreí ante la emoción del gigante.

-En agradecimiento ¿me podría dar un consejo? Vera es mi primera vez que estoy en el callejón Diagon y no sé qué mascota llegar, las lechuza están bien pero no sé, los sapos no me gustan, y las ratas las aborrezco.

-Entiendo porque no te compras un gato son astutos y te puedes desastre de las ratas cuando quieras. –me dijo mientras terminaba de pagar a la lechuza.

-Tiene razón, gracias señor.

-Por dios, no me llames señor, soy Rubeus Hagrid soy el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Usted, está en Hogwarts, ¿enserio que tiene todas esas maravillas que me han contado? –dije esperanzada de saber si todo lo que me conto tío Remus era verdad.

-Casi todo, bueno me tengo que ir hasta luego. –dijo ya cargando con la lechuza, con yo solo despidiéndome con un simple adiós.

Me gire para seguir viendo las jaulas pero esta vez concentrada solo en los gatos. Todos me parecían muy bonitos, pero al final al fondo había una que estaba un poco descuidado.

Era una raza que no había visto nunca, tiene un pelaje corto, pero sedoso a la vista de color bronce con manchas marrones y sus ojos verdes claros casi idénticos a los de Harry.

-Hola hermosa, veo que la gente de aquí no te trata vio. -dije mientras él se levantaba acercándose todo lo que la jaula el permitía.

-Una buena elección señorita, -dijo el que parecía el dependiente de la tienda. –Es un Mau Egipcio llego solo tres días desde Egipto, se dice que se reencarnaban los espíritus de los muertos y vuelven a la tierra, eran muy adorados hay.

Me quede pensativa, de seguro es una raza muy orgullosa si eran venerados, no lo pensé más, quería este gato.

-Ya encontraste algo que te gusta, Vic. –Remus llego en este momento poniéndome una mano en la cabeza.

-Si tío Remus me gusta este gato. –dije señalando al gato marrón.

-Está bien, ¿cuánto es? –pregunto Remus al dependiente.

-Bueno es una adquisición resiente pero me tomado más problemas que benefició. –al decir lo último el gato siseo hacia el que hace que el dependiente se eche hacia tras de ella. –Tres galeones y diez sickles, y es tuyo –decía con desesperación y miedo en su voz.

-Ok, no se olvide de los utensilios para el cuidado, una jaula mejor, y un collar que sea posible de plata ella es una princesa y debe ser tratada como tal. –ya estaba dándole ordenes al dependiente que estaba más que apurado de deshacerse del gato, al escuchar mis ultima palabras ella maulló y trataba de acercarse lo más posible a mí.

Mientras el dependiente traía las cosas que le pedí me puse a elegir el nombre. La verdad es que la mayoría no le gustaba a la gata, el dependiente me dijo que era hembra, pero al final le gusto Kamila.

–Entonces será Kamila. –dijo contenta del nuevo nombre mientras le rascaba debajo de las orejas y ella ronroneo de felicidad.

* * *

Ya cuando Mary y Lucas venían a recoges, empecé el interrogatorio.

-Tío Remus, la carta de mi madre dice que la conociste ¿es cierto?

-Está bien, Victoria tienes derecho a saber que él ha pasado a tus padres. -suspiro cansado y se volvió con cara triste. –Sí, tu madre me envió una carta diciendo que era la novia secreta de Sirius la que se quería casar cuando terminara la guerra. Cuando la vi no supe si creerle o no, pero entre más hablaba con ella me di cuenta que ella sabía más cosas de Sirius que nunca contaría a nadie. Le conté que yo conocí si a tu padre desde el primer año en Hogwarts, era amigos desde siempre, y al enterase de eso me nombro directamente tu padrino yo no sabía cómo responderle, pero acabe aceptando al explicarme que no tenía más pariente vivíos. –en todo lo que llevaba de conversación siempre tenía una sonrisa de añoranza, ero después su puso serio. -Pero no tenía coraje para decirle lo que había pasado con Sirius…

-¿Qué paso, tío? No esta…

-No, no está muerto. Él era el guardián secreto de unos amigos nuestros, donde sabia donde se escondían, y solo lo sabía él; pero él nos traición al lord oscuro.

-En la carta de mamá también ponía eso, ¿quién es?

-Nuestro mundo antes estaba en guerra. –dijo dejando salir otro suspiro de resignación y con un tono más bajo. –Su nombre era lord Voldermont, pero todo el mundo lo llama el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o quien-tu-sabes la gente sigue temiéndole a su nombre. Hoy en día todos sus seguidores están en Azkaban, junto con tu padre, Victoria.

No supe que decir a esto, era irreal mi padre un traidor; yo no sería capase de traicionar a mis amigos, a Harry. No dijo que tío Remus este mintiendo si no me estaría contado que mi padre está en la cárcel, pero no creer esto hasta que sepa toda la verdad.

-Tío sé que de seguro mamá no te culpa por no hacérselo contado, estuviste pensado en su salud y en mí en ese entonces, -dije sonriendo en comprendió y esperanza de que saliera de ese aura de culpabilidad, no merecía eso. –Y me alegra que fueras tú el que me lo haya dicho.

-Victoria, te lo dije por sé que los otros magos te estarán molestando con esto siempre, prefiero decírtelo yo a que te enteres por ellos, y tenía derecho a saberlo.

Asistí de momento tenía una duda que resolver, no quería pensar en lo que pude llegar a ser mi futuro con los sangres pura.

* * *

Tres días después su mi cumpleaños fue todo normal solo que esta vez Remus me regalo algo, pero el regalo de Harry no estaba y los Dursley no se le veía ni cabeza. Aunque no pude comprarle nada a Harry en su cumpleaños eso ya lo arreglare en cuando sepa donde se lo llevaron los Dursley.

* * *

 **Por fin que les pareció. Pero una acaraciones antes de derspedirme que la varita esta sacada de la wikia y es original (aunque la verdad no unirá tardado tanto mas i no la estuviera utilizando, ALABEMOS A LA SANTA WIKIA)**

 **Si quereis saber la apariencia del gato esta en mi perfil con un enlace.**

 **Bueno un saludo a todo y adiós.**


End file.
